generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Holiday
Providence Gun Grappling Hook Providence Pistol Machete}} Doctor Rebecca Holiday is the chief research officer working for Providence 2.16, "Exposed", a position she earned due to her expertise in nanotechnology. Along with Agent Six, she's responsible for taking care of Providence's secret weapon, Rex. She takes her job very seriously, constantly monitoring Rex to ensure his safety. History Background In the early days of Providence, Holiday served as a medical assistant to Dr. Fell. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" It is implied that Holiday joined Providence in exchange for the guarantee of her sister's safety, who was an incurable E.V.O. 1.04, "Lockdown" However, she was greatly opposed to Providence's protocol for handling E.V.O.s, which was to contain or destroy them. Although she had no authority in the matter, she believed there was another alternative - finding a cure. One day, Six discovered Rex, who had the ability to cure E.V.O.s. Six presented Rex to Holiday, who was overjoyed with the discovery. Doctor Fell was later fired by Providence following his attempt to dissect Rex and was soon replaced with Dr. Holiday. Season One Rex's Run Away When Rex was battling an E.V.O., Holiday was closely examining Rex's bio-metric readings and would notify Six whenever they plummeted in order for Six to jump to his aid. When Six gave Rex his "usual pep talk", Rebecca wondered how Rex's bio-metric readings remarkably sparked back up. After his fight with the E.V.O. was over and Rex had returned to Providence Headquarters, Rebecca immediately ran tests on him and asked what had happened during the battle with his bio-metric readings. After Rex flirted with her, Rebecca had enough until he confessed that he was nervous and messed up trying to impress Six. When Six walked in, awkwardly stopping the conversation, she covered for Rex by telling him to run a lap around the Petting Zoo, saying she'd check his stress levels later. While watching him in the Petting Zoo from above, the two had a deep discussion about Rex. While Six only spoke about Rex working for Providence, Rebecca constantly tried to prove that he was only a struggling teenage boy with a bad past and needed to be treated correctly. After Rex was left unsupervised, he escaped Providence's Headquarters, and an alarm was set off alarming Rebecca, saying that he escaped again. When returning to Providence Headquarters after escaping Van Kleiss, Rex was granted a room by Rebecca and Six, referring to his request of always wanting a bigger room. String Theory Rebecca makes another brief appearance to explain a "zombie" Providence had captured. She explained that it was a human conscious of his actions but unable to control them. She then gave information on Peter Meechum, the source behind it. Locating Rex Rebecca appears again in the briefing room with listening to important briefings announced by Callan with Rex and Six. Once again, after the briefing, Rex run's away. Rebecca and Six desperately try to find out where he could be but Rebecca then implies that his nanites, like always, unbuilt the tracker that they've tried to sneak in him. Although he had no tracker, Rebecca mentioned that she were still able to receive his biometric readings which were mysteriously all over the place. Six then mentions that during the briefings, Rex only took interest when talking about resorts, implying that he could be there. Holiday's Sister While Rex and Six are in the middle of a battle Six calls Rebecca for support. Sadly intrigued by a large E.V.O. in The Hole, it takes Rebecca quite a while to reply back to them to give them the information that they need. When Rex returns to Providence, Rebecca examines him right away telling him that his temporary moments of losing his powers are beginning to happen more frequently and that it happens to be connected to his emotional state. She then places a tool on his arm in order to get a reading from him. When Rex simply asks what if he doesn't want to, Rebecca sadly replies that in Providence; they all have to do things they don't like. Later while Rex shows Noah around Providence they both see Six speaking to Rebecca about how long it took her to answer back to their communcation call, implying that he knew she was in The Hole again. Rex intervenes and Rebecca finds it rude that Rex was listening in on their conversation. Shortly afterward, Rex then introduces Noah to Rebecca telling her that Six brought him in, allowing Rebecca to find that remarkably odd. Eventually, Rex and Noah call from the Hole to warn Providence that there's a problem in the The Hole. Other Providence agents then tell Rebecca that there seems to be security problems and that something's wrong with the tower in the Petting Zoo. Rebecca, who is shocked by this, immediately orders to lock down the Petting Zoo. When Rex and Noah make it to the tower, Rebecca is trying to communicate with whomever is there. Rex answers telling her that something in The Hole had escaped. Rebecca then warns Rex and tells him he must leave the Petting Zoo immediately, suspecting that it could he the E.V.O, that escaped from The Hole. Sooner or later, the power is lost cutting Rebecca from Rex. Moments later, Rex loses his powers due to being upset with Noah after finding out he was a spy. Rebecca comes in to save him after almost being attacked by an E.V.O. and to go and help save Noah, who was captured by an the E.V.O. When encountering the E.V.O. Rex almost kills it, but Rebecca runs in to tell him its her sister. He stops wondering if he can cure her, but its sad to reveal that she was incurable. Rebecca is then revealed to see her sister being placed away diligently. Missing Rex Again, Rex runs away from Providence to go on a trip his very own. Rebecca, herself, believes that Providence is only pushing Rex further away because he isn't treated as a normal teenager. When Rex turns after a long day, he, Six, Bobo and Rebecca sit at a table to eat meatloaf and mashed potatoes in order to eat it every friday. Frostbite After a nanite overload, Rex is rushed to Paradise by Six, Rebecca and Bobo. When trying to get into the Nanite Chamber in order to drain some of the excess nanites out of Rex, Rebecca is stoped by Weaver who gives the group a hard time entering. Rebecca, who strongly stands up to Weaver by threatening him, gets past him and proceeds Rex into the chamber. She gives him a gas to put him asleep. Eventually, she, Six, and Bobo are attacked and placed in a storeroom by the Pack. Encountering Weaver, they all find out that Weaver would sell active nanites to Van Kleiss. Sooner or later a battle comes up, but Rebecca puts a stop to it to prevent further damage to the technology in the room. Later, they all escape from Weaver's "bluff" of the nanite tank, but things get worse than expected. Running out of Paradise, the group witness Weaver after he is turned into a large E.V.O. by taking in all of the active nanites in the nanite tank. Meanwhile Six and Rex attempt to fight him, Rebecca runs unto the ship with Bobo to try and take flight before it collides with Paradise. Successfully taking off, she lands on top of Weaver, only to knock him out and send transport Rex to Purgatory. Leader of the Pack When Van Kleiss comes to New York from Abysus for political reasoning, Doctor Holiday especially finds it strange. Along with Rex, she goes with him to party to keep a close eye on The Pack. Into the Breach When Rex goes missing, Rebecca captures the last person to have an encounter with him—Breach. Questioning Breach relentlessly where Rex is, Rebecca finally gets a reply from Rex who says he's in an unknown place. Sooner or later, Holiday would shoot tracers that would build coordinates and eventually lead to Greenville, Ohio; Breach's Pocket dimension. Looking up files, there was once a time in Ohio where a large crater was left in Greenville's place. Eventually, Holiday and Rex manage to make Breach free Rex by destroying practically anything in her pocket dimension. Unfortunately, this made her have a mental break down, which caused her to mysteriously form a portal and transport elsewhere. Dark Passage After packages are sent to powerful people and are mysteriously turning them into E.V.O.s–Doctor Holiday, along with Agent Six, Rex, and Bobo go to the amazon to secure an abandoned base. It's been concluded that packages that have been being sent to the victims have been traced back to the base. So they set off to search for Gabriel Rylander, a man rumored to hiding there. Unfortunately, they meet The Pack the same time they reach the destination. Meanwhile Rex goes into the base and meets Rylander, he comes out prior to its destruction shortly afterward to tell Rebecca and Six that Gabriel knew his past and that he has a brother. The Forgotten When Captain Callan crash landed into The Bug Jar along with his Providence soldiers while returning from a mission, Rex, Agent Six, and Bobo has set off to go find them. When finding out that they are retrieving a Data Rod, Rebecca tells Rex that is is an important tool used to probably determine what E.V.O. a person could possibly turn into. Before leaving for the search, Holiday gives Rex a Molecular Scanner in order to retrieve data on most of the E.V.O.s trapped in the bug jar. She promises him a "date" in order to get Rex to do her bidding. Operation: Wingman The Hunter Gravity Doctor Holiday on a mission, in space (in the space station), with her research team. The team attempt to deactivate nanites while giving off a live broadcast to Providence Headquarters. Meanwhile in the process, the nanites are stabilized but unfortunately begin to self-destruct causing dismay to Providence. When beginning to resume their studies, ZAG-RS makes a sudden hack into the space station, planning on stealing the nanites and putting them into every living being in order to be self-destructed from the inside. Doctor holiday then successfully traps ZAG-RS in the space station to prevent her from downloading elsewhere. Unfortunately, two of Holiday's teammate are sucked into space, leaving her along with one last researcher (Pete Volkov). Rex then comes to save them, with some help of the station's Salavator. Eventually, the Salavator reveals to be hacked by ZAG-RS and attacks them. Holiday and Rex successfully destabilize the station and escape in a pod, letting the station burn up in the atmosphere. Doctor Holiday is then with the group, floating in the middle of the ocean, waiting pick up from Providence. What Lies Beneath The Swarm Plague Payback Season Two Personality Holiday is the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example she even attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozed off in order to find a solution 1.18, "Plague". Holiday is also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem 1.16, "The Swarm". She is also a very empathetic person. She's frequently expressed concern over the fact that Providence views Rex only as a weapon, and not as a sixteen year old teenager. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to try to relate to Rex, as she understands what he goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. Physical Appearance Rebecca has bright green eyes and dark brown hair, which is usually tied up in a high formal bun on the top of her head for working purposes. She is usually seen wearing a white lab coat, an orange top, gray skirt, and dark knee-high boots. According to Five, Holiday is more beautiful than Six let on. When out on the battlefield, she wears a black and white jumpsuit similar to that of standard Providence soldiers, with her hair tied up in a her continuous bun. She even has a space suit of her own, used to evidently go to the Space Station 1.14, "Gravity" Prior to Rex's arrival and her chief placement at Providence, she wore her hair down and had shoulder length hair. She had a longer white lab dress and she also wore earrings along with the same boots. When dressing up rather nicely and classy, she wore a light blue formal gown, light blue shoes, golden colored jewelry, and a navy blue shoulder bag. Abilities * Intelligence: Holiday is an expert on nanitechnology and evology, due to her being chief research officer of Providence. Her intelligence allows her to quickly piece together facts and figure out solutions to problems with ease. * Combat: Dr. Holiday possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodged three E.V.O.s that Breach teleported into a Providence containment room. 1.08, "Breach" Additionally, Holiday is very capable with machinery and firearms. For example, when Six and Rex were about to be attacked by a massive E.V.O. in Abysus, she jumped in front of them while firing a gun at the E.V.O., causing the creature to back off. She is also shown to be highly accurate when firing. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath". Not to mention, she does have some skill in piloting Providence air crafts such as being able to fly Providence Jets and Scout ships 1.06, "Frostbite" 1.16, "The Swarm". Relationships Rex : "He deserves a celebration, he's changed everything"— Doctor Holiday on Rex since he joined Providence, 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Unlike most of Providence, Holiday thinks of Rex as more than a weapon and gives him much glory unlike the other providence agents. She is deeply concerned with his welfare, and will do anything it takes to keep him safe (for example, she is willing to use aggressive measures to save Rex when Breach captures him 1.14, "Gravity"). Rex also jokingly said that "she worries too much about him". 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Dr. Holiday also showed that she was unwilling to leave the burning space station without Rex come back alive and unharmed, even sacrificing a container of special nanite samples in order to stop ZAG-RS and save Rex. 1.14, "Gravity" Despite the fact she's much older than Rex, Rex likes to flirt with Doctor Holiday a lot. While she is widely aware of his crush on her, she mostly ignores his flirtations. However, on occasion Holiday will use his crush to her own advantage like at one point where she promised to have a dinner date with Rex if he'd bring her back E.V.O. cell samples from the Bug Jar's E.V.O.s. 1.10, "The Forgotten" Agent Six : "Don't you do this to me. I will hate you forever if you–"— Holiday after thinking Agent Six is dead, 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Even though they are virtually opposites, Six and Holiday seem to get along fine. However, they do argue sometimes about how to treat Rex. While Six generally thinks of him as a weapon in most cases, Holiday insists that Rex should be treated more like a human being. Lately, Six has shown much more compassion for Rex—perhaps a result of Holiday's advice. Six and Holiday both respect each other and are willing to listen to each others' advice. Holiday's respect for Six might have had increased when Holiday's incurable E.V.O sister was taken down diligently under Six's orders. Six also defended Holiday's deal with White, which guaranteed the safety of her sister 1.04, "Lockdown". It is subtly implied that Holiday might have feelings for Six. For example, she attempts to hold his hand in after she makes an insensitive comment to Six 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed", but he walks away. She dresses up rather nicely for a party, and asks where Six is when Rex arrives in his place, and later attempts to force a compliment out of him 1.07, "Leader of the Pack". They are even shown to be holding hands for a moment as corrupted nanites were regressing around them, thinking they were to be killed 1.15, "What Lies Beneath". Especially when Six showed Holiday how Rex could be the "cure" she'd been searching for, she hugged him. Though this may have just been because she was very grateful 1.19, "Promises, Promises". When an Rabbit E.V.O. was about to attack Six, before it could reach him, Holiday fearfully ran in and pushed him out of the way into a tree until the rabbit went back to eating. She looked somewhat embarrassed and said wearily "you, uh, got too close" 2.05, "Robo Bobo". She also nearly gave up on curing her beloved sister until Six spoke some words of encouragement. After Six almost lost his life helping to cure Beverly, Holiday was about to kiss him, but Rex and Beverly interrupted. Six, on the advice of Rex, later asked her out on a date, which she gladly accepts saying,"It's about time" 2.15, "A Family Holiday". White Knight :"So blindly charging forward didn't work? I'm shocked."— Dr. Holiday scoffs White Knight's hit first policy. 1.16, "The Swarm" Although Holiday works for White Knight, it's assumed that Holiday doesn't have quite a friendship with White Knight. It is quite evident that she heavily dislikes White Knight's violent, miscalculated options when she thinks her ideas are clearly a lot better or when there's a better choice at hand. This once even caused her to snap and punch a computer screen, causing it to break. 1.16, "The Swarm" And it's possible that she could be afraid of him— as White Knight locked Dr. Holiday in a cage and forced her to tell him about Rex 1.19, "Promises, Promises" (though since those days she's certainly learned how to stand up to White Knight). It's also made evident that White Knight used Holiday's sister, Beverly, as blackmail material to get her to continue working for Providence. With Beverly cured, it's likely that Dr. Holiday willingly continues to work for Providence for Rex's sake. Beverly Holiday At some point throughout the series, It is revealed that Holiday's sister is an incurable spider-like E.V.O kept in containment at Providence. 1.04, "Lockdown" She is normally locked inside the Hold of the Petting Zoo. However, when Rex and Noah breached the Hold, she escaped and captured everyone in the Tower, including Noah. Before Rex could destroy her, Holiday convinced Rex and Six to spare her sister, as long as the E.V.O didn't cause anymore trouble. It is implied that Holiday's sister is being used as blackmail material to get Dr. Holiday to work for Providence. Her sister also saved her life when Skalamander cornered her near The Hole. Even though she had the chance to rip Dr. Holiday limb from limb, she instead went after the much more powerful Skalamander, implying that they share a deeper bond that Dr. Holiday may not even be aware of. 1.21, "Payback" Again, it starts off with Holiday giving her younger sister a teddy bear for her birthday. It also show's Holiday at a show that's presenting a cure for E.V.O.s. Shocked to see this, Holiday run's straight to providence to get her sister into being cured as well. This is a very tough moment for Holiday and leaves her dedicated to doing this. When Rex wasn't so sure about the idea, she strictly told him that he didn't understand. When coming to pick her sister up, Rex and Six find out that the "cure" is a scam. Holiday, Rex, and Six go to find his sister without the approval of White Knight and find her, but her mutations are enhanced to look more grotesque and monster-like. The man who runs the scam, Moses then admits being able to cure them while on the brink of being "killed" but escapes. Holiday makes a dedicated attempted to the machine to cure, but there's only one required thing, Six's magnetic swords. Six jumps unto the machine, allowing his swords to make contact with it and getting knocked unconscious. Soon after Six's awake, her younger sister Beverly, who is successfully cured, runs to give her a hug. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Branden Moses When first witnessing Doctor Branden Moses' cure, Rebecca was desperate to get a cure for her incurable E.V.O.'d sister. Shocked to see his cure, she thought she had founded an answer. Calling him to Providence, she excitedly runs to him in order for him to examine Beverly. Rex and Six, who both find this strange, go deeper into investigation by going to his laboratory—''Moses' Labs''. Eventually finding out that it's a scam. He then admits to fooling people that his cures actually work. Rebecca, who is shocked at this, tries to get Beverly back but is too late. Six does research to reveal that Branden overpowers the E.V.O.s nanites, causing their mutations to be enhanced. He does it in order to sell them in auctions to the highest bidders for their evil plots and doings. Thinking this is the end; Rebecca, Six, and Rex still go back to search for him behind White Knights back. Finally encountering one another, they all get into a large afoul. After being threatened to be killed, Branden cowardly confesses that Beverly can still be cured. Rebecca, who then realizes how—takes matter into her own hands and successfully cures her sister. Unfortunately, Branden had escaped. It's unknown whether or not Rebecca still feels great resentment towards him, but it's assumed she mostly likely does. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Appearances Trivia * Rex stated that Holiday likes to wear red shoes on Fridays. 1.12, "Rabble" * Before Rex came, she was an assistant for another doctor in Providence. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * She used to wear her hair down. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * She is a lousy cook, as the cake she made for Rex's birthday was as hard as stone in "Promises, Promises". 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * Noah guessed her age at 28. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" * She is a fast runner and capable of running in heels. * Dr. Holiday has three Ph.D.s. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * As a teenager, Holiday was never invited to the prom. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * Doctor Holiday was the first person who used the term E.V.O. (Exponentially Variegated Organism). 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * In Polish dubbing Rex addresses Holiday as 'Holi' instead of 'Doc'. Generator Rex PL, 1.06, "Odmrozenie" * She bites on the end of a pen when nervous. * She is bad in front of a news crew, at least about her personal life. * She doesn't like Ultimate Exposure, or at least the Providence Report. * Rebecca's first name is revealed in "A Family Holiday" by Agent SIx and is from then on, more frequently used. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Providence Category:Scientists Category:Females Category:Rebecca Holiday